Phoenix XZ: Firebird
by Inuyashadogdemon2006
Summary: this fanfic is based from the X series so there's the crossover of it.. please Read and Review..UPDATE: Chapter 4 is up
1. The Beginning

Phoenix XZ: Firebird

Chapter 1

The Beginning

By maverickhunter17

In the year 2014XX Skylar, Draco and Dakota had a plan to design a Reploid and named him Phoenix XZ (or Phoenix for short)

Phoenix stood 5'7" and weighed 128lbs, he had Mach IV speed boots and a Mark XVII Buster on his left (he could use either hand if he wanted to)

"he looks remarkable!" said Dakota, "yeah he does" said Draco. Dakota turned to Skylar and asked her the same question.. she agreed with Draco on it though.

Dakota had brown eyes, brown hair and he did Phoenix's schematics. Draco was over at the other side of the room constructing Phoenix's capsule and timer.. "how is the capsule coming along Draco?" queried Dakota "it's almost done Dakota just have to put the wires in" replied Draco.

Draco had blue eyes, brown/blonde hair and he was in charge of making the capsule and timer

Phoenix's capsule had sea blue glass, and wires to hook him up when he was in stasis or recharging..

A few minutes later….

Draco finished up Phoenix's cap and told Dakota it was ready for Phoenix. Dakota went over to the table where they designed Phoenix, picked him up and carried him over and placed him in. Draco set the timer for 45 years

"Skylar?" asked Draco

"yes Draco?" replied Skylar

"do you think that 45 years is enough for Phoenix?" queried Draco

"it should be enough for his diagnostics to kick in" said Skylar

Draco finished setting the timer, turned off the lights and went into the other room.


	2. The Dig

Phoenix XZ: Firebird  
Chapter 2 The Dig  
by maverickhunter17

A/N: the first chapter was pretty short 'cause there wasn't really much to put for it..

"Hey I found something! Yelled Kody, as he was digging during an excavation dig several years after Phoenix was buried..

Long after the lab where Phoenix was created the lab was now known as the Lab Ruins

Kody had brown hair; brown eyes and he had an earring on his right ear of a fang from a wolf he hunted a few years back.

When Kody stopped digging he found something he's never seen before in the ground and it had a Phoenix crested on it. "This must be the legendary Phoenix, Gabriel you've got to see this!" said Kody

Gabriel walked over to Kody and was amazed, "Kody do you know what this is?" he said

Kody wasn't sure what it was or who put it there but it was pretty interesting..

Gabriel had blonde hair, blue eyes and he looked like a stud. He also had an earring on his right.. But it was a regular stud not like Kody's

Cain came up to Kody and Gabriel and described what it was

"It's a capsule, the creator must've put his masterpiece in it" said Cain

Kody and Gabriel were amazed about what they showed Cain..

We'll have to see what's in it tomorrow.. It's getting late.. You 2 should go to sleep..

Kody and Gabriel headed for their rooms, I hope Cain finds out what's in there..

In the other room Cain pressed a button and lying in it was Phoenix XZ.


	3. The Firebird Awakens

In the other room where Phoenix was encapsulated, his mind raced and everything flashed right before his eyes.

Phoenix was in a form called Stasis which meant not moving or not yet activated.. his internal timer read 44yrs, 12 months and 2 days left till he would awaken

Cain, Kody and Gabriel were in the other room at MHHQ working on training and perfecting their skills for the upcoming Maverick Wars

In another room...

****_Clank_

Gabriel heard a clank but thought it was something else. He thought someone was gonna break in and enterbut it would be impossible to enter because there were guards stationed all over the castle on night watch.

_Clank_

There was that sound again.. Gabriel woke up and looked around the room.

The next day..

Cain, Gabriel and Kody went into the capsule chamber in MHHQ; they looked at the sea-blue encrusted capsule.

"I think Phoenix is almost ready but I don't know if I should open it or not" said Kody Gabriel showed Kody Phoenix's timer which was on the outside of the cap on the control panel

_Internal diagnostics at full power....._

_Life energy at 100 percent_

_All systems are functional_

_Timer complete..._

Phoenix's eyes fluttered open and he pressed the button on his capsule and popped it open... Kody, Gabriel and Cain were surprised when they looked at Phoenix

"who are you?" asked Kody

"My name is Phoenix XZ, I was created by Dakota 45 yrs before I was buried to save mankind from the Mavericks" replied Phoenix

"How did you find me?" asked Phoenix

"We found you during an excavating dig a few months ago, I found you still snoozing in your cap" said Kody

After Kody, Gabriel, Phoenix and Cain broke the ice Cain said to Phoenix "Phoenix, welcome to your new home, this is the MHHQ and it is based in Tokyo II

"Gabriel can you show Phoenix to his room?" asked Cain

Gabriel and Phoenix walked down the halls of MHHQ to Phoenix's room, the door on Phoenix's door had a phoenix on it so he knew it was his room, Gabriel and Kody had their own rooms too, Kody's room had his own logo engraved on his door and Gabriel's door had a cross on it bearing his name since Gabriel was a Biblical name

The Hunter trio now comprised of Gabriel, Phoenix and Kody now headed out to see what else there was going on..


	4. Training Day

Phoenix XZ: Firebird  
Chapter 4  
Training day

Everybody knows that training is the essential things that a Hunter needs if he would go out and beat up some Maverick trash.

That's basically what Phoenix, Kody and Gabriel were doing over at MHHQ. Saber training and Buster training were the 2 things they were working on. The training facility (or training room) was fully equipped with Mk-17 busters, guns, beam staffs, and beam sabers as well as any beam saber color you could think of.

For this session Kody had a lime-green saber, Phoenix had his buster and Gabriel had a blue saber,

There was also a shooting range as well… Phoenix was over there and he was practicing.

Kody and Gabriel did some sparring matches with their sabers and then each of them would switch on what they wanted to do. "Almost got ya Kode!" said Gabriel "not by a longshot Gabe" said Kody

Phoenix also had a sabre and his was a fire color he joined in with Kody and Gabriel… "You're not getting away that easily Gabe!" said Phoenix "oh yea Phoenix?" said Gabriel "bring it on" both Hunters said in thought

At one part of the room there was a crack in the wall that Phoenix, Kody or Gabriel noticed..

A few hours later…

After they finished their training Kody, Gabriel and Phoenix went out and went hunting.. "Damn, this is perfect" said Kody he then saw a large maverick with claws and it headed right for Phoenix and struck him in the back. "Phoenix!" yelled Gabriel "you ok?" Phoenix nodded his head, as soon as he got up and tried to move but he collapsed… "Gabriel, grab Phoenix and let's get the hell outta here" said Kody

Gabriel went over and grabbed Phoenix and went with Kody to the Medical Bay


End file.
